Pneumatic agricultural product delivery systems utilize a flow of air to assist in the delivery and movement of particulate material or product, such as fertilizer, seed, insecticide or herbicide, from a product supply chamber to a growing medium, such as soil. Such pneumatic agricultural particulate material delivery systems are commonly employed in planters, air drills and a variety of other agricultural implements. Special purpose implements, such as fertilizer application equipment, planters or air seeders, may also employ pneumatic delivery systems. Known pneumatic agricultural product delivery systems typically use air in motion to transport the product through an interior passage provided by a series of elongate tubes which extend from the product supply chamber or hopper to an outlet adjacent to the soil. Various conditions may lead to product blockage in the tubes resulting in lost time and effort to remove the blockage and resume the agricultural process.
Accordingly, a system and associated method for distributing an agricultural particulate material as part of a crop production process while preventing plugging or slugging of the particulate material would be welcomed in the art.